Un mois plus tard
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Ou "la naissance d'une tradition". Un mois après la St Valentin, la compagnie Funtom est en crise. Que ferait le majordome de la maison Phantomhive si celui-ci n'était pas capable de redresser l'entreprise de son maître ?


Titre : Un mois plus tard.

Pairing : aucun, je ne suis pas prêt de vous en proposer un.

Personnages : Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth

Rating : K

Disclaimer : L'univers de "Kuroshitsuji" (Black Butler) apparient à Yana Toboso, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour le besoin de cette fic. La "White Day" n'est ni une tradition anglaise, ni une mode que j'ai lancé, et c'est bien dommage...

Cette fiction est une réponse au défi de HalcyonBird qui désirait voir le manoir Phantomhive fêter quelque chose. J'ai mis du temps à répondre (désolé -') mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Note de dernière minute : ne pouvant poster cette fiction le jour de la White Day, je la poste le dimanche 13 mars.

J'arrêtes les paroles inutiles , bonne lecture.

* * *

Ciel s'ennuyait, la paperasse d'habitude légère encombrait son bureau, dont beaucoup de factures. La montée des recettes habituelle à la St Valentin ne s'était pas montrée suite à la concurrence et la fabrication lancée s'était revelée vaine. Quelques usines risquaient la fermeture, ce qui entacherait le nom de l'entreprise Funtom. Une Saint-Valentin désastreuse tant financièrement que sentimentalement, Lizzy elle-même n'était pas venue au manoir et s'était contentée d'envoyer des chocolats qui furent mis dans un coin de la cuisine. Pas que cela gênait le jeune comte, mais c'était suspect.

Ciel regarda à l'horloge : 16 heures 29. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entre, ordonna l'enfant.

Son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, entra dans la pièce en poussant le chariot habituel aux repas.

-Pour le goûter du jour, je vous propose un fondu au chocolat accompagné d'un thé à la mandarine, dit-il en commençant le service.

-Donne, je l'attends depuis trop longtemps, s'exclama le jeune comte,

Il attendit que son démon personnel aie posé le tout sur le bureau pour enfin s'attaquer à sa pâtisserie avec plus de vivacité que nécessaire,

-Ah la la…jeune maître, il faudrait réviser vos manières.

Ciel articula alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour le démon qui décida de changer de sujet.

-Avez-vous décidé la fermeture de certaines de vos usines ?

-Gloup.

-Mais encore ?

-Il faut bien. Le 14 février ne s'est pas montré aussi commercial que d'habitude, finit-il par dire une fois sa bouchée finie.

-Profiter ainsi de sentiments aussi purs, c'est bien dommage…argumenta Sebastian, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Tu peux parler, d'ailleurs les démons peuvent-ils ressentir de l'amour ou tout autre sentiment ? demanda l'enfant, se prenant au jeu de son majordome.

-Nous ne sommes que tentation, jeune maître. Et puis, cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir nos propres coutumes.

Ciel se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un air suspicieux sur son visage.

-Vos traditions ? Tu veux dire « chez toi » ?

-Oui, ce que vous les humains appelez « l'enfer ». Nous avons aussi le 14 février mais…

Cette fois, Ciel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Il était si rare que le démon parle de son habitat naturel.

-Vous pouvez parfois vous montrer aussi ridicules que les humains, lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Laissez-moi terminer, jeune maître. Je disais que cette date était pour nous l'occasion de jouer quelques mauvais tours à nos semblables.

Le visage de Ciel s'assombrit alors qu'il venait à comprendre.

-Les lunettes peintes de Meirin, le stock de dynamites de Bardroy, le chapeau de Finnyan et la théière de Tanaka-san ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, monsieur, répondit Sebastian avec un grand sourire. Cependant, nous avons affaire à un débutant. Lui rendre ses méfaits sera très facile.

-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Ciel

-Une autre de nos traditions. Chaque farce doit être rendue et décuplée un mois plus tard, jour pour jour. Ce que vous appelez « rendre la monnaie d'une pièce », en quelque sorte.

-Original. Bien, j'en ai assez entendu, tu peux débarasser. Et je compte sur toi pour « rendre ses comptes » à ce démon.

-Yes, my Lord. Puis-je me permettre une autre suggestion ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Dépêches-toi, j'ai encore du travail, dit l'enfant d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi ne pas lancer cette tradition dans le monde des humains ? En partant de bons sentiments bien sûr.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'un tentant de déchiffrer les intentions de l'autre.

-C'est-à-dire, commença Cieil, offrir quelque chose de dix fois supérieur à la personne qui nous aura donné…des chocolats par exemple ? Ou un bouquet de fleurs ?

-C'est exactement cela, oui. Cependant, 10 me semble un chiffre trop lourd, pourquoi pas 3 ?

-Intéressant, mais risqué. J'y perdrais peut-être plus que quelques usines. Et puis une mode ne se lance pas comme ça, je ne m'appelle pas Victoria !

* * *

Buckingham Palace, grand salon.

-Atchoum !

-Votre Majesté aurait-elle attrapé froid ?, demanda le valet personnel de la reine.

-Ce n'est rien, Georges. Encore un de mes chers enfants qui pense à moi, sans doute. Cela nous arrivait souvent, quand Albert et moi étions séparés pour affaires…BOUHOUHOU, ALBEEEEEERT !

-Votre Majesté, reprenez-vous !

* * *

-…Sans compter la publicité, et encore ! continuait Ciel.

-Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes un sujet à vous seul.

Pour le coup, Ciel ne comprenait plus.

-Cette « tradition » inclus que je dois accepter le cadeau que m'a offert ma fiancée. Or, je n'ai touché à aucun des chocolats d'Elizabeth.

En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda le démon en débarassant le service.

Dont l'assiette contenant auparavant le fondu au chocolat, détail qui ne resta pas longtemps invisible aux yeux du comte.

-Sebastian, ce gâteau...

-Il y avait un peu plus de sucre que d'ordinaire, mais le tout restait harmonieux. Mademoiselle Elizabeth a du y mettre tout son coeur pour fabriquer ces chocolats elle-même.

-Espèce de...

-J'y pense, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un de ces modèles de Peter Rabbit géant ? Nous pourrions même en faire une édition limitée...

-Sors d'ici, c'est un ordre ! ordonna le maître de maison.

Ne pouvant pas desobéir, Sebastian allait finalement sortir, quand Ciel lui posa une dernière question.

-Au fait, comment appelez-vous cette tradition ?

-...Le "Black Day", monsieur.

-Alors ce sera le White day. Ca sonne bien, "White Day"...

14 Mars, manoir des De Midford.

-Oh Ciel, il est si mignon !

_Arrêtes, Elizabeth ! Tu m'étouffes !

-Allons les enfants, un petit sourire s'il vous plaît.

Clic FLASH !

Et c'est ainsi que ce qui deviendra l'une des plus populaires tradition amoureuse vit le jour en Angleterre, issu d'un des couples les plus fidèles de Londres.

Fin (heureuse)

* * *

...ou pas. La dernière phrase est franchement ironique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (^^)

Comme vous le savez certainement, la White Day est une tradition japonaise qui consiste à offrir quelque chose de trois fois (si je me souviens bien) supérieur à celle qui nous a offert des chocolats si ils sont acceptés. Vous pouvez trouver des informations complémentaires sur Wikipedia.

Je tient à remercier HalcyonBird pour le défi, donc l'inspiration à cette fic, et ma bêta-lectrice (elle n'est pas membre de ) qui a su corriger certains passages écrits d'une manière trop nobles (nobles, nobles ...on parle des Phantomhive oui ou non?)

Je terminerais enfin cette note par un énorme soutient au Japon en cette période de crise nationale suite aux différents séismes survenus depuis vendredi et toutes les conséquences qui en déroulent.

Ganbare, minaï.

Koukin-kun


End file.
